Kidnapped
by Amanda Cullen
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped before she gets turned into a vampire. Can Edward save her before things go too far? Will Edward and Bella live to see another day? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight series or any of it's characters sobs I wish I was Stephanie Meyer but alas am not.

Chapter 1

Bella awoke to a silence in the room. Edward had left to go hunting with Alice and Jasper 1 hour ago. It was the day before graduation and she could barely sleep last night knowing that tomorrow she would be a vampire. Edward still hated the idea but he was going to allow it to happen. She took a deep breath of air and walked to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and took a shower. After that she ran into the bedroom to raid her dresser. She decided to go with a green dress she had bought with Alice. She dressed quickly and then fiddled with her hair. After fiddling for a while she decided to leave it down.

She went downstairs for breakfast. She raided the cupboards and looked for cereal. They were out. She decided to skip breakfast and go to the market after school. She grabbed her bad and walked out to her truck. She got in and slammed the door behind her.

As she was driving she thought of Jacob. They hadn't been as close as they were when Edward left but time to time he stopped to see if she was ok. He was a werewolf now and she was in love with a vampire. She hoped they would become close once more. She pulled into the school parking lot.

She got out of the truck and started walking toward her locker. The day seemed to go by faster than she thought it would. At lunch she sat alone. Jessica and her 'gang' had totally disowned her. She didn't mind though because she had Edward and that was all that mattered. She had really been relieved when Mike and Eric had stopped crushing on her. Man did they get annoying after awhile.

After school she walked back to her truck. When she got in she looked for her checkbook which she would need to go to the market. She turned on the radio and surfed through the stations until she found one she liked. She drove into the market parking lot. She went in and got the things Charlie and her would need. Tomorrow it would only be Charlie though.

She was going on a trip with Alice then she was going to get a new apartment. Edward and her were going to move in together. The trip with Alice was just the excuse she was using for when she would be turned into a vampire. She went up to the cashier and paid for the groceries.

She loaded them all in her truck and went home. When she got there she carried all of the groceries into the house. Charlie wasn't home yet. He must have been working late. She put all the groceries away and went into her room to do her homework. She wondered where Edward was. He should have been home by now. You never know with him though.

After finishing her homework she decided it was time to make some dinner. She pulled out the chicken she bought at the market and popped it in the oven. She couldn't help but get the feeling that she wasn't alone though. She shook the feeling out and went to the cupboard for a snack.

She got the feeling of someone watching her. She stood perfectly still and listened. She head something rustle. Then a thought rushed into her mind. _Victoria._ She whirled around and didn't see anyone there. Then from behind someone grabbed her. She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth prevented her from doing so. She felt woozy and fainted in her captures arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm doing this on every chap so…… As much as it pains me to do this I do not own The Twilight series or any of its characters sobs

He knew he couldn't leave her alone for that long. She can't go one whole day without being in dangers way. While they were hunting Alice had seen Bella get taken. She could not name the person who was responsible for it though. Edward, Alice, Jasper went to Bella's house to see if they could find anything. Rosalie and Emmett were touring the world and could not come. As they walked in they noticed the very familiar stench of werewolf.

Bella awoke in a dimly lit room. It was considerably small. She had been placed on a bed. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. She tried to replay what had happened in her head. She had been taken! She shot up and was suddenly aware of how sleepy she was. Then the thought ran through her mind again. Victoria. She slowly crawled out of bed and went to the door. It was locked. _Of course_, she thought to herself. What were the chances it was going to be open?

She felt like crying but she didn't. She just sat on the bed and thought of what to do and how to handle her death. What if Victoria turned her? Unlikely. Then she heard a noise outside the door. The lock was unlatched and the door knob was turning. The door opened and there stood the person she would have suspected the least. Jacob Black.

Carlisle had joined the search. So had Esme. They knew it was Jacob. They looked for Bella at his home and the rest of the werewolf's homes as well. None of them were there and Bella was still nowhere to be found. They must have taken her out of town.

The only thing they had to go on was Alice's visions. She had seen a hotel named "The Nokia Inn." Edward couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She ran in his veins every second of the day. He couldn't stand to not have her here by him. He missed the thrill he got from kissing her sweet, soft lips. He couldn't take it. He was going to snap.

He sat waiting for the latest news when Alice walked in.

"What are we going to say to Charlie?" she asked plopping down beside him.

"She went to her mothers in such a hurry she forgot to tell him," he said.

"You can't lie worth crap you know that?" She said smirking.

"What's the latest news," he mumbled.

"The only Nokia Inn is in Manly, Iowa," she said quietly.

"Where?" he said. He had not heard of this place before.

"It's a small town," Alice said.

"Well I guess that's where we're headed," Edward said getting up to pack his bags.

"I'll go tell Jasper," Alice sighed and got up. Edward went outside for a moment and looked up at the sky staring at the moon and wondered if maybe Bella was staring at it too.

Bella gasped as he walked toward her. She couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just crazy. Sadly, he was still there. She backed away and yelled, "Where the hell am I?" He looked sick to his stomach. He sat a tray of food down and left. This made her so mad that she threw the tray of food at the door and yelled, "You won't get away with this, Jacob, they'll find you!" Se looked around suddenly woozy. She laid down on the bed suddenly more tired than she had ever been. She had been drugged she knew that.

There was no window in the tiny room so Bella did not know if it was day or night. She lay in bed fighting sleep. Eventually she drifted off reluctantly into a deep sleep after thinking of Edward could no longer replace the empty feeling she felt inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I got grounded. I noticed that when I switched from Bella to Edward that the separators I put in did not show up. Sorry for that. I'll just go Bella: and Edward: from now on. Well, enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters. So you can't sue!

Chapter 3:

Edward:

Edward had always hated plane rides. He was always cramped and the air was thick and not breathable so he just didn't breathe. He felt sorry for Jasper because he was sitting so close to humans. Edward could hear the battle in Jaspers head on weather to eat the girl next to him and ruin it for the family, or think of Alice and just not eat her. Alice occupied the seat to his right. She was keeping a close watch on him. Carlisle and Esme were way in back of the plane.

The plane finally landed in Minneapolis, Minnesota. From there they would drive to Mason City, Iowa which was about 15 minutes away from Manly. They had rented a nice red sports car for the drive there. As they de-boarded the Jasper sighed in relief.

"I almost snapped in there," Jasper said.

"Well, you didn't," cooed Alice. They walked over to get their luggage. Edward could hear people thinking about them and how "inhumanly beautiful" they looked. He just wanted Bella to be safe. You couldn't trust werewolves. Ever. They walked out to the rental that as sitting in the parking lot dreading the journey that lay before them.

Bella:

Bella was running through the forest. Her capture was unforgiving. She ran and ran, but it was not fast enough. She couldn't see for the trees were blocking her view. She was panting. She couldn't breathe. She tripped over a broken branch. He capture was looming over her.

She screamed as a scorching pain shot through her leg. Sharp claws grabbed her and threw her into the air. She landed with a thud on the ground. She looked up and saw Jacob in werewolf form about to tear her apart.

Bella awoke screaming at the top of her lungs. She heard the door open and someone rushed in. She was still screaming but now she was also crying. She realized that is fact it was Jacob and then screamed louder. She back away from him.

"Bella, shut up!" he hissed at her.

She slowly quieted down and ran the open door only to find Sam blocking her way. Even though she couldn't get out she was now _determined_ to get answers. She was still crying but no longer screaming when Jake came up and put his arm around her and pulled her back to the bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just a dream," I muttered pulling away from him.

"Oh," he said getting up. Bella grabbed his arm.

"Where am I?" She said in a solid voice.

"Manly, Iowa," he said quietly. She dropped his arm and was about to start crying.

"IOWA?!" She screamed. He started toward the open door. She thought that he was leaving her but instead he just shut it and walked toward her. Still in shock about how far away she was from home she barley noticed his presence.

"Bella, I had to take you," he explained.

"You didn't _have_ to do anything." She said dryly.

"You don't understand," he said.

"The hell I don't!" she yelled. He looked down at his feet.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's about 3:30 in the afternoon," he whispered. Bella's stomach growled.

"If you don't make a scene I'll take you to lunch," He said, "If you make a scene I'll have to bind and gag you." Bella didn't want to go anywhere with this creep but what choice did she was starving. So up they got and walked into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alas I do not and never will own the Twilight series!!! Or any of its characters.

Guess what?? AUGUST 7th!! Yes that's the date!! ECLIPSE!! WOOT!!!

Ok enough ramble here we go:

Chapter 4:

Edward:

Edward looked up at the dark sky, his eyes filled with revenge for the person who took his one and only. The plan had been arranged and he went over every detail in his mind. It was fool proof. All they needed was one more major detail then it will begin. Alice walked into the room.

"We have it," She said softly.

"Finally!" Edward said jumping to his feet!

"Its room number 189," She said now grinning.

With that they went out the front door to the new rental to put the plan into action.

Bella:

The food seemed to turn into ash when it touched her tongue. Going out to eat with Jacob would have been fine under _different_ circumstances. And to think she was his friend. He was trying to spike up a conversation but how could she give him the satisfaction of her talking back?

"Bella, would you answer me?!" He said in an angry whisper. She just sat there and ate.

"Look, yeah you're in Iowa but so what?" He said beginning to get annoyed. She almost smacked him but didn't.

"I had to Bella it was for your own good," he said in a desperate plea of forgiveness. This time she spoke.

"You didn't have to take me!" she said angry now.

"I missed my graduation because of you!" She said tears brimming her eyes.

"You don't understand," he muttered.

"Do not say that to me one more time or so help me God I will scream," she whispered.

"Bella, you would do no such thing if you wanted that waitress to stay alive," he nodded to the one bringing the couple in the next bench their food.

"You monster," She said stumbling out of her seat and making way for the door.

"Bella!" He said grabbing her by the arm. He escorted her back to the counter with many curious eyes now watching. He sat her back down.

It now dawned on her the reason she was here.

"You don't want me to become a vampire do you?" She said stunned that he would take such extreme measures.

"I knew you would figure it out," he said relieved that she was finally taking.

"I'll have you know that right now I hate you with every fiber of my being for RUINING my grad night and KIDDNAPPING me most of all," She said getting up once more. He grabbed her by the arm and escorted her out of the restaurant. She looked around her and noticed that she was at the Nokia Inn. She also noticed a rental with Carlisle driving and Alice in the front seat. Jacob did not notice. Bella cast a glance at Alice and she motioned her to keep going. When they reached the hotel room 189 Jacob unlocked the door and pushed Bella inside the room that was as dark as death and had a presence lurking inside.


End file.
